Mass Effect 4: Retribution
by Han Shoots First
Summary: With Shepard presumed dead and the races united, and era of peace rules the galaxy. Shepard died and ended the Reaper threat, or so it seemed... This takes place after the end of ME3. It uses the destroy ending with a few changes. Rated M for language and safety
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic so I'm just going to try and go with the flow, criticism is much appreciated.

Prologue

Shepard was finally destroying the Reapers, when he heard Harbinger "speak" to him.

**You fool; you can not even begin to comprehend our presence here. You can not destroy us we are many and you have gained the attention of those greater than even ourselves.**

Then, Shepard ended it. He destroyed the Reapers, the war was over. Before he could celebrate Shepard felt an incredible pain, a burning feeling spread throughout his entire body. That's when everything went black, nothing moved, nothing made a sound, everything was still.

Suddenly, he gasped for air and the pain returned to his body, the burning returned to his body along with new pain, broken bones and numerous cuts added to the pain. He felt a pressure on his body. He realized he was trapped beneath some rubble. He tried to lift it up and off of him, nothing happened. "No, I did not come this far to die under a fucking rock," he thought to himself.

An inner strength boiled up from his body, he felt a burning, a new burning one of strength not pain. The rubble moved Shepard pushed it off of himself and tried to stand up. He made it to both feet but when he tried to move he fell flat on his face. He laid there, waiting to die.


	2. Chapter 1- Awaken

**Chapter 1-Awaken**

Shepard's eyes shot open and he saw doctors standing over him in a white room, _Oh fuck not again._ He thought to himself as he looked around and noticed something outside a window in the room there was a beam and what looked similar to a spaceport terminal with the word "London" on it. He realized that he was in a hospital in London and not on some strange Cerberus base. Shepard soon heard a familiar voice speak to him, "Well Commander, it seems nothing can kill you," the voice was old, but it was strong.

Shepard was surprised to hear Hackett's voice, "Hello, Admiral," was all Shepard could manage to wheeze out, he was not healed, not by a long shot and he would need to rest to recover but he had to tell Hackett.

Before Shepard could say more Hackett began speaking, "We won Commander, it's over. Shepard, we defeated the Reapers, the war that had lasted countless cycles has finally ended."

Shepard couldn't move much but he managed to shake his head slightly and wheeze out a quiet, "No."

"Commander, what are you talking about what do you mean 'no'?"

"They aren't done..." Shepard had to stop and recover his breath,"...at least I think...that's what it...meant."

"Commander, what aren't you telling me?"

"As I destroyed...them...Harbinger...spoke to...me"

Hackett's expression immediately changed with the mention of Harbinger, "What did Harbinger say, Commander?"

"Harbinger...said that...we can't...destroy them...and that...we have...gained the...attention...of those...greater...than even...them."

"Commander, that doesn't make any sense, Harbinger himself said that nothing is greater than the Reapers. That they were the 'epitome' of life. How can there be something greater than the Reapers?"

Shepard simply relaxed and wheezed to Hackett, "I don't know."

"Don't worry Shepard, we will discuss this later. Oh, and Commander, there is someone here to see you, she came literally halfway across the galaxy to see you."


	3. Chapter 2- vas Normandy

So you all know that I posted the first actual chapter today, but I had some free time so 2 chapters today.

**Chapter 2 - vas Normandy**

The door in the corner of the room opened and Shepard saw a familiar Quarian burst through the open door shortly followed by a squeal, "Shepard!" Tali squealed as she ran to Shepard and pushed a doctor out of the way nearly knocking him to the floor, "I'd thought I'd lost you."

Shepard was stunned, "Wait...you came... all the way... from... Rannoch?" Shepard asked wheezing, "How... long... was I... out?"

"A couple of months, we managed to repair most of the damage to Earth and the other planets, it was surprising how quickly it was done," Hackett spoke.

Tali soon spoke to answer Shepard's other question, "I came as soon as I heard they found you," Tali grabbed Shepard's hand as she spoke.

"Alright, I'll let the two of you have some privacy. Doctors, out." Hackett ordered and all the doctors filed out followed by Hackett.

Shepard broke the silence,"How... have you... been?"

Tali responded, "We've been doing good. We've been rebuilding Rannoch and have adapted to it's climate relatively well. We still have to wear our suits outside of Rannoch though."

"I...meant _you_," Shepard wheezed but still managed to emphasize the word 'you'.

"Oh, uh, well, not much actually, I returned to Rannoch and never really did anything else, I've been living with Raan."

"You...didn't build...a house?"

"No, I thought it would remind me too much of you," Tali said holding back tears.

"I'm...sorry."

"Don't be, you came back. That's all that matters."

"We...might have to... delay... that... house... I'm not... sure that... the... Reapers... are done... for."

"What do you mean, you almost died to destroy them. How could they have survived?"

"I don't... know... It might... not be... Reapers... but what... ever... it is... it's worse."

"Worse than the Reapers? John, how do you know this?"

Shepard told Tali the same thing he told Hackett, when he finished Tali stood there, silent for a minute.

Shepard heard he start to sob from behind her mask and tried to reassure her,"Hey... Hey... Don't... worry... they can't... get here... that quickly... We have... some... time to... prepare."

"Dammit, dammit," Tali sobbed and kept talking," Every time, I think we can finally be together, the galaxy just comes and crushes it. And we prepared last time, they still obliterated our fleets."

Shepard wheezed but still managed to sound stern, "Tali... nothing... will... keep us... from... being... together."

Tali squeezed Shepard's hand and composed herself, "We'll need to talk to Garrus, he can help us get the Turians to help."

"Can you... call him?"

"Yeah," Tali held her omni-tool up and called Garrus.

Her omni-tool kept ringing until it was finally answered, "Garrus Vakarian, galaxy's best Tur- Oh, hey Tali, it's you," Garrus answered.

Tali spoke, "Hey, Garrus, we need you to come to Earth, London."

"Okay, I'll be there imme- wait. We?"

Tali turned her omni-tool so that Garrus could see Shepard, "Damn Shepard, I guess the devil just keeps spitting you back out when you die," Garrus joked.

"Heh... I guess... so," Shepard managed a small chuckle at Garrus' joke.


	4. Chapter 3: The Return

**Chapter 3- The Return**

_Deep Space- outside of Andromeda Galaxy_

_**R: Harbinger has failed us. The humans defeated him.**_

_**D: Reverend, in Harbingers defence, even we were surprised at the humans' enginuity.**_

_**R: No excuse, Harbinger was arrogant, and Harbinger paid for it. Should you refuse to obey me I will have you removed, Didact.**_

_**D: That will not be necessary, Reverend. I shall obey**_

_**R: We will wait here until our brothers arrive, then we shall start our journey.**_

Authors notes:

No Didact is not a Halo reference, just a coincidental similarity.


	5. Chapter 4: Revival

**Chapter 4 - Revival**

Three months later- London, Earth

Shepard was finally able to leave the hospital. He walked out with Tali walking next to him and Garrus following shortly after them. They saw a taxi waiting for them and Tali and Shepard got in the back seat while Garrus sat in the front. As soon as they entered the driver started going somewhere.

"Hey," Shepard said, "I never told you where to go."

"I was already given a location to take you to," the driver responded.

"Oh," was all Shepard could say.

They drove for a while and Shepard asked Tali, "Tali, how come we weren't rushed by reporters as we left the hospital?"

"Hackett only told certain people, besides me, Garrus and him, there aren't very many people that know," Tali responded, "And Garrus didn't even know until we called him."

"Oh, well, that's good, at least until someone recognizes me."

Tali, laughed quietly behind her mask.

"We've arrived at the spaceport," the taxi driver spoke.

"Hey, you two go on ahead, I'll pay the bill," Garrus said to Tali and Shepard.

"Alright, thanks Garrus," Shepard said as they got out.

Tali started to drag Shepard through the spaceport when Shepard finally stopped her," Woah, Tali, hold up, where are we going? What's the hurry?"

"You'll see Shepard, come on let's go."

Shepard reluctantly agreed and allowed Tali to drag him along. Eventually, they reached a gate, C3, Shepard wondered what was special about this one, then he saw Joker, "Joker?" Shepard said loud enough for the man to turn.

"Oh hey Commander, good to see you still can't stay dead," Joker joked.

"Yeah, apparently. Hey Joker is _she_ here?" Shepard asked referring to the _Normandy_.

"See for yourself," Joker said as he turned to the window.

There she was the _S.S.V. Normandy._ She was beautiful, Shepard could only think of one thing more beautiful, and that was the woman standing next to him. Shepard turned and smiled at Tali. Tali saw him turn to look and her and she just looked up at him. He became lost in her eyes they could have stood like that forever except that Joker interrupted them as soon as Garrus arrived, "Hey, if you to lovebirds are done, we do need to assemble an army, you know, impending Reaper invasion, again."

Shepard turned to Joker and spoke, "Fuck you, Joker."

Garrus had already boarded when Shepard and Tali started to board with Joker hobbling behind them. As they entered Joker sat down in his chair, "Joker," Shepard spoke, "set a course for Tuchanka."

"Tuchanka? Er- Yes sir," Joker replied surprised.

Shepard and Tali headed up to the Captains Cabin and Shepard began to talk, "How's Joker taking EDI's death?" Shepard asked concerned.

"Surpri-. Wait Shepard. How did you know about that?" Tali replied.

"When I was in the Citadel, firing the Crucible, I was talking to the Catalyst."

"Wait, you were _talking _to the Catalyst?"

"Yeah, the catalyst is what controlled the Reapers, but as I was saying, The Catalyst said that when I destroyed the Reapers that the Crucible will not discriminate, that it would destroy all synthetics, I had to, it was worth it."

"But, Shepard what about your implants?"

"My implants from Cerberus were destroyed but they weren't keeping me alive, they were used to speed up the process not to keep me alive, my body was still healing even with the implants, but when they were destroyed, I guess that my body was healed enough to survive."

Tali nodded and reached out with her hand and touched Shepard's face, eventually, Shepard spoke, "Tali, you still haven't answered my question yet?"

"What, oh, right, yeah, Joker took it pretty badly, he never talked to any of us for a while, eventually, Garrus got him to go out to a bar and forget about it, but, he still doesn't seem quite the same. I wouldn't tell him that you knew though."

"Yeah, I guess so," Shepard looked down at the ground from the couch he was sitting on, Tali walke over next to him and sat down.

Tali put her hand on his chin and turned his head to face her, "Look and me Shepard. We're going to be alright."

Shepard leaned back and rested his head on the wall, "But, we've lost so much, and it might have all been for nothing."

"Shepard, everything that we lost was so that we could prepare for this. It was to let us know that there is hope."

Tali leaned her head on Shepard's chest until they heard Joker over the intercom, "Shepard, ETA to Tuchanka is 5 minutes."

"Alright Joker, we're headed to the Shuttle bay."


	6. Chapter 5: Tuchanka

**Chapter 5-Tuchanka**

Shepard, Tali, and Garrus headed for the Shuttle Bay on the _Normandy. _When they got there there was a young Lieutenant JG (Junior Grade) that saluted him with the stance of any rookie, overly rigid and just painful to look at. "Commander Shepard, sir. It's an honor to serve with you," the Lieutenant spoke as Shepard approached.

"Hey rookie," Shepard began to speak.

"Yes, Commander," the Lieutenant stood even more rigid than before.

"Shut up and take us down to the planets surface."

"Oh, uh, yes sir," the Lieutenant loosened and slowly got in the shuttle obviously disappointed that it was not the Commander Shepard he'd remembered from the vids.

Shepard, Tali, and Garrus boarded the Kodiak shuttle and Tali, sat down in the chair next to the door, Shepard and Garrus decided to stand. The shuttle ride was uneventful and they encountered a bit of turbulence but they soon landed on the surface of Tuchanka. Shepard lifted the monitor as the door opened and helped Tali out, then he got out quickly followed by Garrus. They were greeted by a Krogan, "Hello, welcome to Tuchanka, now without Genophage," the Krogan joked as he approached Shepard and laughed.

Shepard looked at the Krogan and immediately recognised him, "Grunt! Good to see you buddy."

"Good to see you to," Grunt spoke as he turned to Tali, "You look good Tali, how's everything going with Rannoch?"

"It is going well, we are rebuilding the cities nicely," Tali responded.

Grunt then turned to Garrus, "I see your face still looks like shit, Garrus."

"And you still look as cute as ever," Garrus countered.

"Haha, good one, I'll have to write that down in my, 'things only dumb enough for a Turian to say' book."

"Ah, that's deep Grunt," Garrus said his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, lovebirds, that's enough," Shepard stepped in and threw a joke out there himself, "Grunt can you take me to Wrex?"

"Of course Shepard, right through here," Grunt began to walk and Shepard followed looking around as they walked. The place already looked better than when he was there about a year ago, the City of the Ancients was being restored well.

There were statues that had been restored, showing the true potential of the Krogan as a culture, not simply brutes that were barbaric. They soon approached a new area that Shepard had never seen, it was quite extravagant with pillars on either side of the door and large openings in the walls that led to other rooms, Shepard heard a voice boom through the room as he focused on the end and saw Wrex telling a group of small Krogan a story as they approached Shepard could hear Wrex finish the story, "AND THAT IS WHY THE NAME SHEPARD MEANS HERO!"

The small Krogan all started to clap excitedly and Shepard approached, "Why Wrex, that was a pretty flattering story," Shepard said loud enough for Wrex to hear over the claps.

"SHEPARD!" Wrex pushed through the crowd to Shepard, Shepard prepared to shake Wrex's hand but Wrex just ignored it and hugged Shepard.

"Wrex...I...Can't...breathe," Shepard struggled and Wrex released and laughed.

"Well apparently it wouldn't matter anyway, you'd just come back."

"Yeah very funny, but I need your help, the Reapers aren't done."

"WHAT!" Wrex bellowed, and Shepard heard Grunt take a breathe in behind him.

"They aren't finished there are more somewhere and if it's not Reapers it's something worse."

Wrex thought for a moment, "Shepard, you know how much I would love to help an old friend but I need help too."

_Dammit, of course_. Shepard thought to himself then he spoke," What do you need Wrex?"

"We've had... problems with squads being sent across the desert to the other cities, they've stopped reporting in, I need you to check these routes out and find out what's wrong."

"Alright, let's go, Grunt, you want to come?"

"Hell, yeah, if Wrex will allow it."

"Grunt may go he can remain with you for the rest of the time he so desires."

Shepard turned to Garrus, "Head back to the _Normandy_ we'll call you when we're ready to head back."

"Alright Shepard," Garrus responded and headed off to the shuttle.

Shepard, Tali, and Grunt headed off to the Garage where they got in one of the trucks that was covered in sand and dust. Then they departed out for the desert.

-Authors Notes-

Sorry, for it being a while, I won't be able to post regularly for a while but I will try to post when I can.


	7. Chapter 6: Trembling

**Chapter 6: Trembling**

Shepard, Tali, and Grunt headed out on the first route and did not encounter anything odd, as they approached the city on their return trip they stopped, "Hey, Grunt what's wrong why are we stopped?" Shepard asked.

Grunt simply growled quietly normally it would have been inaudible but in the cramped vehicle Shepard could hear the growl. Immediately after Grunt growled the vehicle started to shake violently not as though the vehicle was shaking on it's own but more as if the ground itself was shaking.

_Oh no not this, anything but this_, Tali thought, she was with Shepard when they helped Grunt pass his rite, and she knew about his time on Akuze. She looked over at Shepard.

Shepard looked terrified for a split second then he collapsed, grasping his head in pain, "No! No! I can't! No! The voices! Make them stop! Make them stop!Toombs and Gerard and Parker! Make them stop!" Shepard was yelling loud and Tali kneeled down to comfort him.

"Shh, Shepard it's alright I'm here, they aren't here and it's not your fault, but right now we are here and you need to focus, alright?" Tali spoke tenderly but sternly.

Shepard started to calm down and stopped yelling he eventually nodded and slowly stood up. Only a few seconds had passed when he finally spoke, the ground still shook, but he spoke softly trying to avoid losing his mental capacity again. "Ou-out, we have to get out, now," Shepard spoke urgently but his voice was barely audible.

"Grunt, time to leave," Tali spoke, her voice getting steadily louder until she was yelling.

Tali opened the door and motioned for Shepard to exit, he slowly responded by exiting. Tali soon followed and was immediately followed by Grunt. As soon as Grunt had exited, the vehicle flew into the air flipping toward the group. Grunt managed to run out of the way but Tali was frozen in shock, suddenly Shepard's adrenaline took over his body and he jumped at Tali knocking her out of the way, when he did they flew through the air and eventually started sliding against the ground, Tali slid a bit farther than Shepard, and as she looked back at Shepard she saw something come up from the ground then the next thing she knew, Shepard was gone,"No, Shepard!" Tali screamed.

**_Shepard_**

Shepard felt something hit him while he was on the ground, it was dark and it felt moist. _Oh, no, oh FUCK NO! _Shepard thought as he charged his biotics. Shepard began to pull the matter around him closer to him and he felt the Thresher Maw begin to head to the surface.

**Tali**

Tali began to panic when she saw the Thresher Maw surface again, this time it looked like it was in pain and it began to swing it's head around then, the area just below it's head burst outward in an explosion of biotic fury. Tali saw Grunt staring in amazement and saw his mouth move as if to say, "Damn."

Tali saw Shepard fall to the ground and she ran over to him, "Shepard are you alright?"

Shepard began coughing violently and eventually he responded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but I guess we have to walk now?"

Tali laughed and helped Shepard up, "Yeah we do but we're almost there only a few miles."

Once Shepard was up Grunt came running up to him, "Damn, Shepard. That was better than what most Krogan can do."

"Maybe, here Grunt, let's head for the city," Shepard said out of breath.

They walked for hours, and hours, trying to make it through the desert. Eventually, Tali couldn't make it any farther she collapsed and fell to the ground. Shepard came up behind her and carefully picked her up with one hand behind her back and the other behind her knees. "Here we go, almost there, let's go," Shepard reassured Tali.

After another hour or so hog hiking through the desert they reached the gates of the City of The Ancients. Wrex was there, when he saw Tali in Shepard's arms he ran up and grabbed her, "Let's get her to the doctor," Wrex said as they all ran off. Shepard jogged slowly behind Wrex and Grunt until they reached the doctor, it wasn't a long jog only about 1000 feet but it felt like an eternity for Shepard.

The doctor looked ant Tali and told Wrex to sit her on the table. The doctor examined Tali and simply said, "She's got some heat exhaustion all we can do is sit and let her rest, I suggest you two do the same," he nodded toward Shepard and Grunt.

"Alright, doctor," Shepard said as he sat down as he spoke.

Wrex turned toward Shepard and spoke, "What did you find, is it safe know?"

"Yeah, there was a Thresher Maw that attacked us, I'm guessing that's the same thing that was causing the problems."

"Thank you Shepard, you will have the support of the Krogan for the battle."

"Thanks Wrex."

Grunt suddenly asked Wrex something, "Urdnot Wrex, would it be possible for me accompany Shepard on his mission?"

"If Shepard allows it I do not see why you couldn't," Wrex responded.

"Shepard?"

"Sure, Grunt, we'll meet you aboard the Normandy."

After a few hours the shuttle arrived with Garrus flying it, Shepard, Tali, and Grunt all got in and it lifted off for the Normandy.


	8. Chapter 7: Harbingers of Destruction

**Chapter 7: Harbingers of Destruction**

Deep Space - Just outside Andromeda Galaxy

**D: Reverend, the final groups are arriving.**

**R: Good, now we will show this Galaxy that it is inevitable for them to be harvested, the harvest must continue.**

**D: Of course, Reverend, shall I give the order?**

**R: No, first I must find out what is in Shepard's mind, I must ruin him. Only then, we shall remove this nuisance from the Universe.**

**D: Of course, Reverend.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dreams are Dreams

**Chapter 8: Dreams are Dreams**

Shepard was in a forest, not a dark blackened forest, this was lush and green and, beautiful. He was chasing something, he couldn't see what he kept running after it, hearing the crunch of leaves and twigs below his feet while the wind blew in a pleasant breeze. Suddenly, he hears something behind him, only it's not a noise it's silence, nothing, not even a bird's wings flapping in the wind. Shepard keeps running and chasing the thing in front of him, then he saw it, it was flying low but over his head it was a Reaper, but it was different he couldn't tell how though, it looked similar to Harbinger but something seemed off. Shepard ran even faster eventually he burst through the tree line into a meadow, then he saw it, what he was chasing, Tali, she was sitting in the center of the meadow, grasping her arm, she turned toward Shepard and yelled at him, "Run, go now!"

Shepard stood there frozen, but he didn't know why, he kept trying to move then he saw it, the Reaper flew up and landed on the other side of the meadow, Shepard could tell why it looked different than Harbinger, it was at least twice Harbinger's size. The Reaper "spoke" to Shepard, **_Why try Shepard, you have already lost, there is no chance, no hope, you can not defeat us._**

"No!" Shepard yelled back, he was released and he ran and grabbed Tali as he heard the distinct sound of the Reaper's laser firing. Shepard instinctively put himself between Tali and the Reaper, hugging her as tightly as he could with his back facing the Reaper. Shepard felt the heat intensifying as the laser got closer, eventually, everything turned black.

Shepard snapped straight up as he awoke. He found himself in the Captains Cabin on the _Normandy. _He looked over and saw Tali lying next to him, still asleep. Shepard caught his breath, his heart beating heavily. Shepard laid back down next to Tali. He sat there for a long time, or maybe just a few minutes, Shepard was lost in Tali's face, her long dark brown hair flowed down the back of her head and past her shoulders, and her tanned beige skin, Shepard chuckled silently as he remembered the first time he saw Tali, with humans, being trapped in an enviro-suit would make the skin become pale and gray. Quarians didn't have that issue.

Eventually, Tali woke and looked at Shepard with her dark brown eyes, as she looked at Shepard she saw a hint of worry in them but thought nothing of it, "Hey," she spoke lovingly as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Hey," was all that Shepard whispered back with a bland absence of emotion in his voice.

"Shepard what's wr-" Tali was interrupted by Shepard's lips pressing tenderly against hers, she didn't mind and kissed him back, but then she felt tears flowing down his face. She pulled away very tenderly and spoke, "John, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Shepard said breaking eye contact when he spoke.

"John, you're such a bad liar," Tali laughed slightly, "Now, tell me what's wrong," Shepard began to speak but Tali spoke first, "And the truth this time."

Shepard spoke again still slightly distracted, "I can't lose you Tali, you're all that I can hang on to."

"That can't be all. John, don't lie, let me help you."

Shepard sighed in defeat and laid his head back down on the pillow and stared straight up as he spoke, "Just a bad dream."

Tali laid her head down on his shoulder and sat there for a few seconds then she asked him, "What about?"

"The fight on Earth."

"Oh," Tali felt sad for Shepard, he'd been through so much, and he still wasn't through, "What happened?"

"I was in a meadow, with you. Then, a Reaper showed up and it shot at us, I tried to protect you but... I couldn't."

Shepard closed his eyes tightly and Tali saw a tear roll down his face, Tali moved as close to Shepard as she could and spoke, "Hey, hey, John, it was just a dream, I'm here know."

Shepard looked back at her and smiled, "I know."

Tali pecked Shepard on the lips and smiled, as she laid her head on his shoulder once again. They laid there for about an hour or so when Joker came on the intercom, "Sorry, for interrupting you two, Commander. But, there's a fully armed Asari Dreadnought that wants to dock with us."

Shepard sighed and spoke, "I'll be right there Joker."

-Author's Notes-

I know it sounds a lot like the Tali you see in Mass Effect 3 but I was really low on creativity after that dream.


	10. Chapter 9: Rendez-who?

****Hey I'm really sorry about not posting for a while, still can't do it regularly but I try to when I can but without further ado Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rendez-who?**

Shepard arrived at the bridge of the _Normandy, _"Joker, what's the situation."

"Not sure, they ordered us to dock with them, but they won't give any identification. And they say they will shoot if we attempt to escape," Joker replied.

"Dock with them Joker. Garrus, Tali, grab your gear."

Shepard headed down to the Armory with Garrus and Tali, Shepard put his standard N7 armor on and glanced over at Garrus as Garrus looked down the scope of his sniper rifle. Shepard heard Tali come up behind him, he picked up his pistol and put it in it's magnetic "holster" as he turned and faced her, she had her mask on now, "Shepard, are you alright for this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Shepard responded.

"No reason," Tali responded trying to act nonchalant.

"Hey, Garrus, getting too old for this or is your gun not working?" Shepard called to Garrus jokingly.

"Heh, I guess I'm getting old, but I'm not the walking dead at least," Garrus joked back.

"Alright, let's go."

They headed back up to the bridge and Joker docked the _Normandy_ with the crossed the boarding tube and boarded the dreadnought. As they entered they saw an Asari, "Commander Shepard, you have been ordered to report to the Council at once," the light blue Asari spoke with a tone of authority.

Shepard responded with his own authority present in his voice, much more present than the Asari's was, "What the hell do you think you're doing making death threats against an Alliance vessel. And how the fuck do you know who I am." Shepard leaned in close to the Asari as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

From around the corner a familiar voice spoke, "Nastana, let me answer that one," the Asari walked around the corner and Shepard saw Doctor Liara T'Soni,"I told them to threaten the Normandy, and I told them who you are."

Shepard slightly loosened and spoke, "You didn't need to threaten my crew to get me to come."

"But I did it because I'm joining you."

Shepard was surprised that she thought she could just automatically join the _Normandy_ again, "What!? Liara the _Normandy_ is still _my _ship and _I _choose who gets to serve on it and when. Now if you will ask I would be more than happy to consider letting you come."

Liara was surprised by his tone toward her after the night before Illos she'd thought he'd be happy to see her, she had to wait a moment to gather her thoughts, "Shepard, will you allow me to serve with you aboard the _Normandy_?"

"Why yes, Dr. T'Soni, welcome aboard," Shepard spoke almost as if he was talking to a pet.

Liara began to walk across the docking tube to the _Normandy_ and the other Asari spoke, "Commander, there is still the matter of the council they have hereby ordered you to see them as soon as possible."

Shepard spoke in a very aggravated manner, "Well, Ms. Nastana, you can tell the council we'll see them-"

Sensing where Shepard was going Tali jumped in "-as soon as we have a chance."

Shepard was almost annoyed but he remembered that they still needed the councils support and that Tali just helped improve the chances of getting that support, "Yes, my colleague is correct."

The Asari named Nastana spoke once again, "Good the council will be looking forward to it, goodbye Commander."

Shepard, Grunt, and Tali turned and went back across to the _Normandy_, Grunt headed for the Port Cargo Bay and Tali spoke to Shepard, "I should go check out the engine, it should take me a few minutes, go up and get some rest."

"Alright," Shepard said as Tali walked off, he then turned to Joker, "Hey, Joker, I heard about EDI. I'm sorry."

"Well gee Shepard thanks for reminding me," Joker said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Joker, it's not whether or not their here, it's whether or not we keep them with us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Shepard," Joker actually seemed serious, "And thanks."


	11. Chapter 10: Developments

**Chapter 10: Developments **

Shepard decided to head down to the mess hall and grab something to eat, he looked for a good fifteen minutes, defeated he finally gave up. He began to head for the elevator when he saw Liara, "Hey, Shepard, I wanted to talk to you."

Shepard responded rather lackadaisically, "Yeah, sure what's up?"

Liara approached Shepard getting closer than she should, Shepard started to back up as she continued to get closer as she spoke,"I just wanted to know how you've been," Liara said reaching for Shepard's face.

Shepard moved faster until he was trapped against a wall, "Well, uh, I've been alright, I, I mean for someone who's been presumed dead." Shepard chuckled nervously, then Liara got closer and put her body against his, his voice immediately changed to a serious tone, "Liara, I know what you're trying to do it won't work."

Suddenly, Liara pounced, she pinned his arms against the wall and began kissing him furiously, just then Tali came out of the elevator and saw Liara kissing Shepard, and Shepard didn't look like he was enjoying it. Tali stormed up behind Liara and yelled at Liara, "Hey, you bosh'tet get off of my boy-"

Before Tali could finish Liara released Shepard and in one fluid motion pushed Tali back and pulled her pistol out and pointed it at Tali.

That pissed Shepard off, he felt his anger surge through him and come out of his arms, "You will _not _hurt my girlfriend." Shepard spoke as his biotics picked Liara up and held her a good two feet off the ground.

Liara spoke in a very surprised manner, "Wait, girlfriend, you mean... you... and her... that you two?"

This time Tali yelled, "Why? Is it so hard to believe you damned bosh'tet."

Liara felt embarrased, "I'm so sorry, Shepard I didn't know," Liara tried to defend herself.

"Forget it Liara, I moved on, you should too," Shepard spoke as he dropped Liara to the ground.

Liara landed on her knees and caught her breathe, Shepard ran over to Tali, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just dazed a bit, I'll be fine," Tali responded.

Shepard helped Tali to the elevator and they headed up to the Captain's Cabin, "I'm sorry Tali, I didn't think she would ambush me like that."

Tali didn't respond, she was deep in her own thoughts, "I can't believe she tried to kiss _my _boyfriend." Tali was stunned, she'd known they'd become intimate during the fight against Saren but this...

Shepard apologized again when the elevator reached the Cabin, "I know Shepard," Tali said, "I'm not mad at you Shepard it's just, ugh," Tali yelled in disgust then returned to her frustrated tone, "I could shoot her in her sleep for what she did."

Shepard spoke smiling, "I'll help if it'll make you feel better."

Tali smiled back at Shepard, "Oh, I know you would, but we do need her help, she can get us information for uniting the races."

"Damn," Shepard said jokingly, as he leaned down next to Tali and put one arm behind her knees and the other behind her back and he flung her up to his chest in one fluid motion.

"Shepard, ah, stop it," Tali squealed while she flew through the air giggling.


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth

****Alright guys, I'm really sorry for the huge delay, I'm going to post at least two chapters tonight to make up for my hiatus, and remember to R&R

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

Deep Space- Just outside the Andromeda Galaxy

**D: Reverend, we must go, the longer we wait, the stronger the organics become.**

**R: No, we must wait until Shepard is no longer a threat. Then we will destroy the races of the Galaxy. Shepard must know that the Reapers are more than just a Galactic force, that we are a Universal force and he must know that we are not to be trifled with.**

**D: But Reverend, we must attack now while the organics are weakened.**

**R: Didact, your constant objections are a nuisance, do you need to be removed?**

**D: No Reverend, my objection is withdrawn.**


	13. Chapter 12: Keelah

**Chapter 12: Keelah**

Shepard awoke next to Tali in the bed. A few minutes later Tali woke up and smiled at Shepard as she moved closer. "Hey," she spoke plainly.

"Hey," Shepard responded, he tried to hide the stress in his voice but failed.

Tali sighed as she put her hand on Shepard's cheek, "You can't keep doing this John, you need a break."

Shepard nodded and kissed Tali's forehead, "I know," he sighed.

Suddenly, Joker came onto the com, "ETA to Rannoch, 7 minutes, Commander."

"Thanks Joker," Shepard said flatly obviously annoyed.

Joker replied in his usual manner, "Hey, it's my job to interrupt you two whenever I can."

Shepard focused back on Tali, "Well, I guess you're going to have to get ready. After all, you still haven't shown your boyfriend around your homeworld."

Tali laughed nervously, Raan had seen how upset Tali was when she'd heard that Shepard was dead, both times. Raan couldn't figure out why she was so upset the second time though. Tali had never told Raan, she knew Raan would never approve. Tali couldn't avoid it any longer, she had to tell Raan this time. Shepard saw Tali lost in thought and spoke, "Hey, Tali. You alright?"

Tali began to fidget with her fingers, "Um, Shepard, I know you like to show me off, but, I, uh, never really told anyone, about us," Tali spoke embarrassed.

Shepard chuckled slightly, "Why are you so worried about that, are you that worried they won't approve of me?"

"What?! No they love you, I'm worried about them not approving of us. I mean, it could cause a war and we can't afford to have one right now and there are so many bigger things to worry about, and- and I'm doing it again aren't I?" Tali finally stopped babbling.

Shepard smiled and replied, "Yes, you are. But I love you and I want to show that to the entire Galaxy, but only if you want to. And besides I don't give a damn about what those bosh'tets think."

Tali giggled at Shepard's attempt to imitate her, "Alright, they should know, but could I be the one to tell people, especially Raan, she'll be furious."

Shepard was surprised, "Why would Raan be mad, I thought she liked me?"

"She does like you but only as a person, she will be furious when she hears that you're my boyfriend."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out then, huh? Come on, you will need to get ready."

* * *

They arrived at the shuttle bay and everyone got in the shuttle. They flew down to the planet and everybody exited Tali and Shepard were the last ones off. They walked down the steps and saw Shala'Raan waiting for them. When they approached Raan spoke, "Hello, Tali, welcome back."

Tali responded, "Hi Auntie Raan, it's good to be back, I believe you've met Shepard, my boyfriend," as Tali finished she grabbed Shepard's hand bracing for the reaction.

"Your what?!" Raan almost shouted the words.

Shepard interjected and put his arm around her shoulders as he spoke, "Her boyfriend."

"Tali, you know that I would support you no matter what, but are you sure?"

Tali looked up at Shepard and smiled through her mask, "I'm sure," she said as she wrapped her arm around his back.

"Well then, I am happy for you Tali," Raan tried to sound sincere but failed.

There was a loud noise that came from behind Shepard and Tali, they turned to see Grunt barely catch a vase. Shepard turned to Tali, "Why don't you go on ahead, I'll make sure Grunt doesn't break anything."

Tali began to walk off and spoke, "Please do, we are still rebuilding after all."

Shepard watched as Tali strode off to go talk to the Admirals, then Shepard was interrupted by a sharp pain in his cheek that aligned with the sound of the slap.

His attention shifted to Raan who was accusing him by now, "How could you? Tali was devastated. When she heard you'd died... she was on the verge of suicide, Shepard. There were times where I would find her sitting on her bed with a pistol and a thermal clip that only had one shot. And when she heard you were alive, she almost died trying to get to you. And when she returned from her pilgrimage, she locked herself in her room and only opened it when someone brought her food."

Shepard felt like he'd just gotten his ass kicked, he spoke softly, "Admiral, I-I'm sorry, I never meant to put her through that-"

Raan interrupted Shepard, "But you did, and if you ever do that again and come back, I'll kill you myself and make sure you don't come back.

Shepard simply nodded and tried to hold back tears, he never expected Tali to get that bad.

Raan saw Shepard was trying to hold back tears and looked intently at him. She felt bad for him, she still didn't like the fact that he was Tali's boyfriend, but she felt better knowing that he actually cared. Raan decided to change the subject, "The Admirals are gathering for the meeting, we should head that way as well."

Shepard composed himself then responded, "Of course, lead the way Admiral Raan."


End file.
